thetaswarofhatredfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden Kuraiten
Raiden Kuraiten is a charecter made by gavinmatsukaze01.His weapon name is Darkness blade and can requip his sword according to the element he wants to change it too.He lived in mandolia Island with Zeref and other people. Info Appearence Raiden has black hair with red highlights,he has red eyes and light skin.he wears a black hoodie over his black shirt with black jeans.He has a sword holder on his back.He also wears a machine stuck to his back which sprouts wings and allows him to fly. Personality Raiden is friendly and when angry is extremely cold .He moves around the world for the search of "true" power.He is very calm and mostly seen with his eyes closed. Raiden's Demon Form (Dark Soul) Raiden's Form Dark soul is extremely strong and uses the dragon blade (the dragon blade is in the picture >>>>>) His hair becomes long and his highlights go away and he wears the armour of the demon Deliora.This form kills almost everything it see's and raiden has only little control over this form. Skill's Raiden only has weapon combat and a type of magic called weapon magic. Weapon combat And Magic Darkness Blast:Swing the Darkness Sword up and a ball of dark energy form and swing at the enemie,causing massive damage.(sword used: Darkness sword) Frozen Ground:Peirce the Sword Of Freezing Ice into the ground and turn the ground into a sliperly cold ground and ice shards rise from them,surpising attack the opponent(sword used: sword of freezing ice) Decades Of Infinite:The user throws the sword to the opponent,once they are hit,they are trapped into a time void where they will spent decades with theyre worse dreams and days of life.(sword used:sword of aeons) Dreams Of Ashes:The Sword starts to burn and ashes cover it,when it is swinged at the opponent,the opponent is trapped in the burning sword and burns to ashes.Once they are burned,they will fell unconsious and realize its an illusion although they will feel the burns.(Sword used:Sword of the fire dragon) Lightning Spark:The sword gets surrounded with intense lightning and the user charges at the opponent with sword,the user jumps then slams the sword into the ground and sparks flow under the ground,shocking the opponent secretly.(Sword used:Sword Of Lightning) King Of The Winds:A Tornado surrounds the sword and the sword is throws at the opponent,the nearer the sword gets to the opponent,the bigger the tornado.Once it hits the opponent it sucks the opponent into the tornado and crushes them in.(Sword used: Tornado Sword) Water Dragon:A Water Dragon forms from the sword and strike the opponent,drowning them into the water dragon.(Sword used:Sword of the Water Dragon) Ground Shake:The user stabs the sword to the ground and an earthquake happens,once its over,the ground splits into two and the earthquake starts again and throws the opponent into the middle of the earth (Note:the user is NOT Affected by the earthquakes) (sword used:Sword of the Earth) Heavenly Sword Dance: The user summons all his swords.All the swords sorround the foe, the user closes his eyes with his hands up. The swords start glowing and the user puts his hands down all the sword come crashing down with extreme power(swords used:all swords) Weapon of choice Raiden has many swords where he can use magic to change his swords Raidens Sword's Darkness sword Sword of the Freezing ice Sword of aeons Sword of the Fire dragon Sword Of Lightning Tornado sword Sword of the Water Dragon Sword of the Earth Posion Sword Blade Of The Gods (Raidens strongest Sword) (will add more swords later) Mask of the Gōmon When anybody looks at this mask directly the get lost in the world of illusions and see thier worst fear they get tortured with nightmares until the become unconsious. (raiden is usualy seen wearing this mask) Raidens swords sword.jpg|Darkness sword sword 2.jpg|Sword of the fire dragon swords.jpg|Sword of aeons sword of ice.jpg|Sword of the freezing ice sword of lightning.jpg|sword of lightning tornado sword.jpg|Tornado sword sword of the water dragon.jpg|Sword of the water dragon Earth.jpg|Sword of the Earth poison sword.jpg|The poison sword blade of the gods.jpg|Blade of the gods Quotes Trivia *His name raiden means thunder god *His birthday is on march 7th. *He is known as the 10 sword saints(one of the strongest sword fighters) Notes And Signature *He Is Made Fully By Me. *Feel Free To Use Him But Ask Me First. *Please do not Edit This Page Without My Permission.Aswell With all My Pages. **You Can Only Edit With My Permission. Category:Fanmade Character